The Boy With No Past
by Vagrant BG
Summary: Aeris befriends a little boy troubled by his past. R&R please. If you want to know how Aeris is alive and who Iris is then go find Mallow64s storys, also Iris belongs to Mallow64[discontinued]


I do not own Final Fantasy VII of course we already know that by now, don't we?  


________________________________________________________________________  
  


Cloud and his newly wed wife, Aeris, were driving down to Kalm, a quiet place for a little vacation to get away from everything. Cloud had his eyes on the road as they we're driving, but quickly glanced over at Aeris every so often. He couldn't believe her beauty.

"Cloud... you're so sweet. You don't have to do that," Aeris said, smiling at her handsome husband. 

"Its my pleasure sweetie, plus I like the fresh air" Cloud replied with a smile.

Cloud continued to smile, he loved Aeris with all his heart, and they had just had a baby girl together, Iris. Iris was at home with Tifa looking after her, as she did whenever Cloud or Aeris we're busy. Cloud's thoughts we're interrupted as he entered Kalm. He parked the car and opened the door for his wife. 

"Thank you" Aeris said with that innocent smile she was gifted with.

Cloud just smiled as he took his wife's hand and led her to an old house where Cloud and Aeris Strife would be staying for the weekend. Cloud knocked lightly on the door, and it slowly crept open.

"Hi. I'm Cloud and this is my wife Aeris..."

"Oh yes, about staying the weekend, right?" the owner asked.

A small boy inside the house distracted Aeris. The boy, although she could only just see him, Aeris could have sworn he had Mako eyes.. The boy looked at Aeris, and then hid around the corner of the room. Cloud and the owner of the house were talking, and Cloud gave her about 200 Gil. 

"Come on Ky" the lady said. 

The little boy Aeris spotted before ran up and to the lady. He looked up at Aeris for a second. _He does have Mako eyes,_ Aeris thought. The lady and the boy named Ky got in a small green car and drove off somewhere. 

"Alone at last," Cloud said, winking at Aeris.

"Oh you naughty thing!" Aeris said, with that innocent smile again.

Cloud grabbed Aeris by the waist and kissed her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day-

Aeris woke with the suns rays on her face. Next to her, Cloud was sleeping. Aeris looked out the window, and saw something that caught her eye. It was Ky. He was standing there, all alone and cold. Aeris quietly got up, careful not to wake Cloud (he's not exactly what you would call a morning person) and put on her clothes. She picked up one of Cloud's jackets for Ky. 

Aeris walked up a hill, where Ky was standing in front of what looked like a tombstone. Aeris read the engravement.

Daze Ryan Riot

What came from the planet must return to the planet

The planet now holds the fate of his soul

R.I.P

"Was he a friend of yours?" Aeris asked, wrapping Ky up in Cloud's jacket that was much to big for him. 

Ky looked downcast for a second then finally answered.

"..."

"Its okay, you can trust me," Aeris said.

"I know... I have a secret," Ky finally said.

"Oh? What's that?" Aeris asked.

Aeris could see Ky didn't want to talk, so Aeris (as she was getting hungry herself) decided to get Ky something to eat.

"Come on Ky, let's get some breakfast." Aeris said offering her hand to Ky.

Ky took Aeris hand and they both walked to a nearby Inn. Aeris sat Ky down at a table and looked at the menu.

"Wow, there's a lot to eat here! Cloud would love this place;" Aeris said with a smile.

"Cloud... is he you're boyfriend?" Ky asked.

"Heheh, he's my husband Ky;" Aeris said with that innocent smile again.

Aeris ordered some food and drinks for herself and Ky. As they we're eating, a very suspicious man sat next to Ky.

"Ky, you gonna introduce me to this fine looking lady?" The man said with a sinister grin.

Ky didn't answer, he looked almost like he was to scared to talk. 

"Hmm, fine I'll do it myself, kid. Names Seifer. And you are...?" 

"My name is Aeris Gainsborough, nice to meet you" Aeris said with that signature smile again.

"You're new right? How bout a tour?" Seifer offered.

"I'm fine Mr. Seifer, I've been here before."

"Lose the Mr., okay so how bout you come to my house and I'll really show you around" Seifer said with that grin again.

Just then, Cloud walked in with his Buster sword on his back, like normal. He walked straight over to Aeris. 

"There you are Aeris. I was getting worried." Cloud said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh Cloud! I was talking to Ky and I just kinda forgot about you!" Aeris said with a big smile.

"Oh thanks" Cloud said sarcastically. "You stay away from my girl, hear?" Cloud said jokingly to Ky.

Aeris was giggling and Ky was blushing. But they we're interrupted by Seifer.

"Who's this? Boyfriend or somethin?" Seifer asked looking at Cloud rather suspiciously

"Husband actually." Cloud said.

"Well you have a fine looking woman there..." Seifer said with that sinister grin.

Cloud frowned. "Just watch it okay?" Cloud said, his Mako eyes glowing. 

Seifer stood up, looking like he wanted to fight. Cloud accepted this challenge and stood up to Seifer. Aeris had enough; she grabbed Cloud's hand and pulled him away.

"Enough please! Lets go Cloud. Come on Ky" Aeris said as they all walked out. 

"You're lucky" Seifer said, but Aeris thought he was staring at Ky rather then Cloud...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later at Cloud and Aeris house

"Trouble just goes looking for you Cloud" Aeris said with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Well it seem to know where I am most of the time" Cloud replied with a smile he knew would stop Aeris being mad.

Aeris sighed, knowing she couldn't stay mad at Cloud, epically since that Seifer guy spooked her out a little. Cloud was about to kiss Aeris when their PHS rang. It was Yuffie.

"Hello?" Cloud said.

"Hi Cloud, it's Yuffie."

"Oh Yuffie! How's Iris?" 

"Perfect little angel like always Cloud."

"That's a change... can you put her on?"

"Sure."

The PHS was silent for a second, and then Cloud heard the familiar voice of their young girl.

"Hiya daddy!" Iris said with that little spark in her voice.

"Hello Iris, have you been good for Auntie Yuffie?"

"Of course daddy."

Aeris signaled to Cloud to give her the PHS, so he handed it over.

"Hi Iris." Aeris said to her little girl.

"Hi mummy!"

"I have a boy who would make a good boyfriend for you Iris" Aeris said as she looked down at Ky, who looked shocked.

"What his name mum?" 

"Ky. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Sure, I guess."

Ky took the phone. He was blushing a little and Aeris was trying not to giggle.

"Umm, hi." Ky finally said.

"Hello Ky."

Ky rushed the phone back into Cloud's hands.

"He doesn't say much."

"You better go to sleep now Iris" Cloud said.

"Okay, miss you daddy, you too mummy!" 

"Bye, be good" Cloud said. 

"Bye angel" Aeris said as she hung up the PHS.

Aeris looked out the window, it was getting late. The sun had almost set, and Ky was still here. "You're mother might be worried about you Ky," Aeris finally said.

"Yeah, I better get going."

"I'll walk you if you want." 

"I can go by myself, I'll be okay" Ky said walking out the door.

Aeris was a little worried, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, but she respected his wishes and watched him walk away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Ky was walking home, he thought he heard something. He looked around for a while, and then figured it was just the wind. He though about Aeris, _why was she always looking at my eyes?_ The six-year-old thought. Ky heard the noise again, this time he could have sworn it was real. 

"Is somebody there?" Ky asked nobody unparticular.

Ky turned around and was looking straight at Seifer.

"Seifer..." Ky began.

"Shut you're damn mouth kid! So... talking to AVALANCHE now are we? How much does she know kid?!" Seifer spat.

"N- nothing... I didn't tell her anything..."

"Good! Keep it that way, or you WILL be sorry!!" Seifer said, as he slapped Ky hard across the face. "Now get lost!!"

Ky ran, he ran all the way to the house his friend was killed in, not even bothering to go home. He was too scared. He fell asleep next to the grave of his friend...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning- Cloud and Aeris place-

Cloud was in the kitchen (trying) to cook. He told Aeris that he would take care of it and she should relax; now he was regretting that...

"Umm, sorry Aeris sweetie, but could you go the shops for me please?" Cloud asked, using the same smile he used before to get out of trouble.

"Sure, I feel like going for a walk anyway Cloud" she said enjoying the look of relief mixed with shock on his face.

"Uhh, we need some milk... thanks" Cloud said.

"Uh huh, no prob" Aeris said walking out the door. As she was walking, she looked up to see the house that Ky was at when she first talked to him. She looked at the grave and saw Ky asleep there. _Aww, poor boy... hope his okay..._ Aeris thought.

Aeris shock Ky lightly, and he woke up. Aeris could tell he was cold, so she took off her own coat and put it on him. Ky looked up and smiled when he saw whom it was.

"Aeris..." Ky said, still quite sleepy.

"What are you doing here, I told you to go home." Aeris said with concern in her voice.

"I umm, got lost" Ky lied.

"Umm, okay." Aeris noticed Ky was staring at the house in almost a trance like state. "Is there something in their Ky?" 

"... Maybe. I don't know" Ky said, still sounding like he was in some sort of trance. Ky started to walk towards the house. Aeris took Ky's hand and was going to pull him back, but something made her go in the house with him.

The house was so empty, and creepy Aeris thought. It was so old and dusty, like nobody had been inside it for years. Ky was walking towards a room near the back of the house. Aeris followed him carefully, she knew the house was empty but there was something strange about it.

"Ky? Is... Was this where your friends room?" Aeris asked softly.

Aeris saw something glimmer in the morning sunlight through the window. She went over and picked it up. It was a knife. 

"...!!!" Ky stood there, looking like he had seen a ghost.

'Ky! What's wrong?" Aeris asked with deep concern in her voice.

Ky felt a scar under his eye and ran out the door, and out of the house without warning. Aeris stood there for a second, and then studied the knife. It had dried up blood on it. It looked like it had been there for a long time. 

"Something's up here..." Aeris said to herself.

Aeris walked out of the house and walked along the streets of Kalm towards Ky's mothers house. She looked at the mailbox in front of the house she was looking for. _Banks._ _Okay, so her name is Banks._ Aeris noted in her mind, and then knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Aeris called from the doorstep.

"Miss Strife?" the lady asked from behind the wire door.

"Miss Banks... you know about Ky, don't you?" Aeris asked suddenly.

"...I have no idea what you talking about Miss Strife, now if you don't mind." The lady said, closing the door in front of Aeris.

Aeris thought quickly "Then you wouldn't mind if I dug up his grave?" Aeris shot.

"Are you crazy?!" Miss Banks shot back.

"I know you know something. I'll do it, Ky deserves to know the truth." Aeris said firmly.

"... No, it's for his sake. Please..." the lady said, looking white as a ghost.

"He'll find out sooner or later, its better if you tell him the truth while his still young. Trust me, I have a friend who went through a similar thing." Aeris said softly.

"Maybe your right... Come in..." The lady signaled for Aeris to follow her.

"I'm Clair by the way." The lady said.

"Aeris. Nice to meet you." They both sat down on a couch silently for a second, until Aeris broke the silence. "So, what happened...?"

Clair thought for a moment, "it happened 3 years ago, Ky and his parents just moved here. Seifer and his gang broke in to steal thing I guess. Ky's father tried to stop them but was killed by accident so Seifer figured the only way they we're going to get away with it was to kill his mother too, his real mother I mean. Ky saw all of this and Seifer slashed him across the eye and dropped the knife on the way out I guess."

"Oh..." 

Clair started to sob lightly, "I was the first one there. I found Ky all alone and bleeding, so I took him home..."

"So... You just told people that he was your son?" Aeris asked.

"Yes... I didn't know what else to do." Clair said softly.

Aeris put an arm around Clair's shoulder. "Its okay. I think I understand. Ky is really Daze and he was so traumatized by the events that he started to believe that he was really Ky.

  
Aeris looked up, and saw Ky standing in the doorway. His little blue eyes glowing with mako, and filled with tears. 

Clair looked up, her eyes filled with tears. "Ky, I'm so sorry..."

"Oh no, this is all my fault..." Aeris said to herself.

~Elsewhere~

"She knows! That Aeris chick, she knows all about it!" 

"I guess we'll have to finish what we started with Ky three years ago..."

~Cloud's house~

"Wow, this is incredible..." Cloud said. He just heard the whole story about Ky, and was shocked to say the least.

"Ky! Get out here, now!" Seifer's voice was heard from outside the house.

"That's Seifer! The one that started all this!" Cloud said as he grabbed his Ultima weapon and ran outside. Ky started to follow him, but Aeris held him back. 

Cloud stepped outside, and saw five men ready to fight him. He guessed Seifer was the one in the middle, because he looked the strongest and was grinning. 

"Hope you're all ready to get hurt..." Cloud said.

"Ha, I'll kill you, then finish off that damn kid! Maybe have a little fun with your wife too." Seifer said with an evil grin and a wink.

"That's it! Let's mosey." Cloud said as he swung his sword at Seifer. Seifer jumped back and the blades of two of his friends. Cloud swung his Ultima weapon again, and it knocked the blades out of their hands. Cloud was busy fighting four of Seifer's friends, while Seifer cast Frog on Cloud. 

"Hahaha, I give you the mighty Cloud Strife of AVALANCHE!" Seifer said, as he laughed at Cloud in his frog form. 

"Oh no!" Aeris searched for a Maddens Kiss, but couldn't find one.

Seifer and his friends were kicking the frog around, laughing as they did it. Seifer finally got bored with just kicking Cloud around and picked up the limp frog.

"I think its time for you to die." Seifer said with a grin.

"Noooo!" Ky shouted. Ky's eyes glowed and a very strong power surrounded him. Aeris and Clair stood back, shocked. Ky gathered the green energy in a ball. "Kai Blast!" Ky shouted as the energy formed into a beam and his Seifer on the chest.

All Seifer's friends stood there shocked, as did Aeris and Clair. Ky stood there frozen, looking at his own hands. Seifer's friends ran away, shouting that Ky was a monster. 

"Ky... How did you do that?" Aeris asked softly.

"I... I don't know." Ky said. 

Aeris looked into Ky's eyes, they looked so innocent, and the mako in them reminded her of Cloud and Zack. "Its okay, you did the right thing. Even if you don't know how you did it." Aeris said with a soft smile. Ky smiled back.

~Later that day~

Ky was standing in front of the grave of his 'real' parents and put a flower on them. He looked over to where the grave of Daze was, and it was gone. Ky let out a little smile. 

"Are you okay Ky?" Aeris asked as she put a hand on Ky's shoulder.

  
"Yeah, I'll be okay." Ky said back.

"You did great today kid! Your so strong, who taught you to do that?" Cloud asked.

"Nobody." Ky answered. 

"So, are you gonna call yourself Ky or Daze now?" Aeris asked.

Ky thought for a second. "... I'll still be Ky. Clair named me, and has taken care of me, so I will keep the name she picked."

"That's very sweet Ky." Aeris smiled. "Good luck Ky, maybe we'll meet again."

"I hope so." Ky said.

"Of course we will." Cloud said. Cloud bent down to Ky's height and whispered something into his ear. Ky nodded and they both shook hands and gave each other a wink. 

Ky hugged Aeris, and then went over to Clair. The car motor started as Aeris jumped in. 

"Bye Ky, hope to see ya again!" Aeris shouted as the car drove away.

"Goodbye." Ky said softly. 

****

The End

The Boy with no Past re-told in a different format! I originally wrote this in script format, but now that I have become a better write I decided to re-write it.^_^ I'm still not a great writer, but I think I have gotten better. So yeah, if you read this in script format before tell me if you think this is better, and if you just read this for the first time tell me what'cha think anyway. The story is still the same, but the ending is a little different and better in my opinion. Anyway, enough of my talk, review please!! Thank you and bye!


End file.
